


"How could you get the wrong thing? How?"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "How could you get the wrong thing? How?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"How could you get the wrong thing? How?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "How could you get the wrong thing? How?"

"How could you get the wrong thing? How?!" Oliver exclaimed, pulling Felicity closer to him. One of The Count’s right-hand man had decided to take it upon himself to avenge his leader. Somehow, he’d caught Team Arrow by surprise down by the ports, cornering them.

"It’s not my fault! All of your herb things look the same!" Felicity said, covering her head from the rain of bullets around them. The man was high with some new form of drug, and the herbs Oliver used to reverse its effect was in his bag.

"Yes, but Felicity, this is an actual tea bag! You know my island herbs don’t come pre-packaged!" He yelled over the noise. "And why the hell are there tea bags in the pack anyway?"

"You never know when you’ll need a tea bag," She laughed guiltily.

He rolled his eyes and looked over to Diggle, who was trapped behind one of the machinery.

"Digg! Can you reach the van?" He called out. 

"Yeah, give me a distraction!" Digg yelled back. 

"Keep your head down, and don’t move," Oliver instructed to Felicity, tucking her behind a pile of metal pipes.

Quickly he stood from his spot, fired a grenade arrow, and ducked back down. As soon as the explosion hit, his arm wrapped around Felicity, tucking her head against him. From the corner of his eye he saw Diggle run from his spot to the black van, where the pack sat. Miraculously, Diggle hurled the pack over to them, and returned back to his cover.

Oliver shifted through the pack, grunting when he grabbed a handful of tea bags, until he spotted a ziplock of spices. He stuffed the spices in an empty cartridge of his arrow, stood up, and fired. The arrow spiraled in the air, landing right in the man’s shoulder. He dropped, both guns dropping beside him.

"Nice shot, Oliver," Diggle said, kicking the guns away.

"No more tea," Oliver said, pointing his finger at Felicity.


End file.
